


White Hairs

by Holanda



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Freezerburn - Freeform, One Shot, Post-Volume 6 (RWBY), Weiss is really very proud, my first time posting in english, yang is the best girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holanda/pseuds/Holanda
Summary: Yang realizes that her girlfriend is upset about something and she'll do anything to put a smile on Weiss's face.





	White Hairs

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experience, obviously English is not my mother tongue, but I am thinking of bringing some of my fics here, mainly to increase the number of freezerburn fics on the site. I chose my simplest fic to try translating and posting here, if this one-shot succeeds I would like to bring more of my fics. Your feedbeck will be important right now, because I'm not so intimate with English to feel completely safe and confident about it.

Yang was already getting worried, she had flipped through the entire Atlesian fashion magazine twice and Weiss hadn’t yet returned from the bathroom. The group had gotten a nice apartment to stay in after they arrived in Atlas, the problem was that the place was too small, apparently the square meter in the kingdom was too expensive, so the group had to split up, the whole RWBY team got Qrow, and the rest of the group in the upstairs apartment with Maria.

There were only two small rooms, so Qrow had to sleep on the couch. Blake and Ruby get one of the rooms, Yang and Weiss the another one. This split occurred because currently the blonde boxer and former SDC heiress were officially dating.

Their relationship was new and it all seemed to have happened so fast for both of them, but with so much craziness going on, with relics, maidens, magic, maybe even a war breaking out on the horizon, and there were still grimms that didn't give a break. Everything in their lives had felt like a chaotic hurricane since leaving Haven, but during this meantime, the feeling between Yang and Weiss had grown, and it was more than appropriate for them to "officialize" things between them and take over the relationship altogether.

Yang felt very good right now, being with Weiss making her happy, and as hard as things were, Yang was happy, even staying in a tiny room, on a cold kingdom with no money, with the weight of saving the world behind him, all because of a certain white haired girl. She found herself smiling like a fool into the empty room, Yang shook her head making her thoughts dismiss, she remembered that Weiss was still in the bathroom and got up to go check on her girlfriend.

Yang left the room and crossed the hallway, seeing Blake and Ruby's bedroom door closed, both of them supposed to be sleeping, as seems they both looked pretty tired. Like Qrow, Yang could hear the sound of his uncle's snores, confirming that the man was in a heavy sleep in the living room.

The bathroom light at the end of the hall was on and the door ajar, Yang leaned front to peek at what her girlfriend was doing and she saw Weiss standing in front of the small mirror, she had her hair down, which was rare, the former heiress only released him from her ponytail when she went to sleep. Weiss snorted in frustration and began fiddling with the white strands of her hair, her brows furrowed, and her impatient expression. Yang smiled, was it weird to find cute when she looked like that tantrum little child?

Yang knocked on the already open door for Weiss to notice her presence and the effect was immediate, she turned scared, but soon her features softened as she recognized Yang. "Yang? What are you doing here?" she asked looking slightly annoyed "Don't you know what privacy is?"

"You were taking too long, I was worried." Yang shrugged, which seemed to reassure Weiss. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to worry you, I'm coming back." She answered, but the blonde realized that her girlfriend still seemed bothered by something. "What is going on, Weiss?" Yang took a few steps into the small bathroom. "Why were you looking at the mirror like that?"

Weiss was taken aback by her girlfriend's question. "I…" She looked up at her reflection in the mirror. "It's stupid, better forget it."

"What do you mean, stupid?" Yang came closer, because of the small space, she was practically on top of Weiss. "I thought you were upset that we're at Atlas, but that's not it, is it? It's something with your appearance?" Yang raised her hand and tucked a few loose white strands back into her ear. "It's just... Argh! It's stupid!" Weiss practically grunted in frustration. "Hey, tell me. I won't judge you and besides, as your girlfriend, it's part of my duty to help, even if it's stupid." Yang smiled and pointed to herself, Weiss eventually laughing at her gesture.

"I don't deserve you, you know that?" She turned and ended up falling into the cozy, warm arms of the blonde. "You deserve all the best... including me." Yang pulled her closer and kissed her forehead tenderly. "Hmmm..." Weiss hummed appreciatively and raised her head to look at her. "You know you have no obligation at all, do you? Even though you're my girlfriend." Yang leaned over and kissed her quickly on the lips, a quick but loving kiss. "I know, but I want to help you, so are you going to tell me what's bothering you or not?" said Yang after she pulled away from the kiss.

Weiss blew out a breath and stepped out of the blonde's arms, returning to the front of the mirror. "Do you know what it is? Blake and Ruby have new hair and I'm feeling outdated." Weiss confessed. "Then that's it?" Yang's tone was one of amused surprise. "You promised not to judge me!" Weiss turned on her heel and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Hey, I'm not judging, I swear." Yang laughed and raised her hands defensively. "I just didn't expect it to be so simple."

Weiss seemed to calm down and let her shoulders relax. "I know it's a stupid thing, I shouldn't be feeling that way." Weiss turned to the mirror again and combed her hair almost mechanically. Yang moved behind her and joined her hands with Weiss's, running her fingers through the white strands of her hair. "Don't say that, your feelings are important. Especially for me." Yang said feeling the softness of her girlfriend's hair. "Why don't you do something to your hair too?" Weiss's face frowned." I don't want to cut my hair." She said.

Yang laughed behind her. "I understand the feeling, I wouldn't want to cut mine either... I know, I had an idea." Yang walked away quickly and sat on the toilet with the lid closed. "Come here and I'll give you your new hair!" Weiss hesitated. "What are you planning, Yang?"

"Trust me, come on!" The blonde said all excited. "I'll do a different hairstyle on you."

Weiss bit her lip nervously but decided to trust Yang and went to her, kneeling with her back to the blonde so that her head was at her girlfriend's hands. Yang smiled and started working on Weiss's hair, her fingers twining between the white strands and curling them, she could almost feel her girlfriend melting at her touch, her eyes closed and a peaceful expression on her face.

"Done, how about you look in the mirror now and tell me what you think?" Yang announced and Weiss did as she said. "Oh gods! I loved it, Yang!" She exclaimed as she looked in the mirror.

"Glad to make you happy."

  


**~**~**

  


"Wow, Weiss? Your hair is different." Ruby marveled with big, bright eyes at her partner when the team leader came into the kitchen for breakfast. "Ah, that? It's no big deal." Weiss downplayed it, but the truth was that she was all full of herself with her new hairstyle.

"That braid looks great on you." commented Blake with a smile on her face. "Thanks." she thanked him sincerely. "Yes, yes, you look amazing." completed Ruby. "I know…" Weiss shifted her gaze to where Yang was watching everything with a face of amusement. When their eyes met, Yang could see all of her gratitude in her gaze.

"Now all Yang has to do is change her hair too!" Ruby said jokingly. "How about, sis? Let's fix your mane?"

"But don't even think about touching my hair!" Yang stepped away from Ruby's hands trying to get close to her. "Come on, Yang! Just missing you! How about painting? Or maybe cut the ends, or..."

"Are you crazy? No way! Get out of my hair! Help! Oh, Weiss, help me out here!" The two sisters laughed and joked as Ruby kept trying to reach Yang's hair.

Weiss and Blake also laughed at the joke of the two sisters and before long Qrow appeared complaining about the noise, it seemed that everything was starting to return to normal in that team.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, feel free to leave a comment, even if it is a criticism, I will read and learn what you can.


End file.
